As each generation of smartphone becomes more important to the day-to-day life of individual users, protection of the often-sensitive data contained on a smartphone become increasingly important. Such protection is typically provided by securing a smartphone with one or more forms of authentication. That is, a user must successfully complete an authentication process to be granted access to the smartphone.